Hellmouth Creek
by dramaqueen
Summary: Andie's a slayer, Bessie's a watcher, and they're not the only weird things going on!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer

As much as I would love to say I created these fab characters, I didn't. Joss Whedon and Kevin Williamson did. So there.

I hope you enjoy reading this, coz I enjoyed writing it. Bye. 

WARNING! I just happen to be bestest friends with Enigma O, so prepare for this story to be kinda weird!

Hellmouth Creek

(BtVS and Dawson's Creek Xover.)

Chapter 1

"I've got the house to myself this weekend if you want to come over," Buffy Summers wrapped her arms around her boyfriend Dawson Leery's neck and smiled cheekily.

"Sounds like fun. Only trouble is, my dad's not going to like the idea of his teenage son staying at his girlfriends house with no-one there to supervise."

"Tell him you're going to Pacey's or something. I'm sure he'll be willing to back us up."

"I'm sure he will too. Won't you Pacey." As Dawson said this Buffy dropped one arm to her side and spun round to see her friend Pacey Witter standing there looking intrigued. 

"Firstly, what will I do? And secondly, you're both about to get killed." Buffy and Dawson turned round to see a vampire sneaking up on them.

"Excuse me a second guys." Buffy said as she grabbed a stake out of her bag and kicked the vampire into a nearby bush.

As Buffy fought the vampire Dawson asked Pacey if he could be his alibi for when he was at Buffy's house that weekend.

"Lying to his father _and_ staying at his girlfriends house when her mom's out of town? Can I safely say that Dawson Leery will be a man by this time next week?" Pacey teasingly asked his best friend.

"The chances are that nothing along those lines will happen at the weekend Pacey, but if it does, you'll be the first person I tell," Dawson promised.

"So, you can come then." Buffy guessed as she put the stake back in her bag and brushed vampire dust off of her hands.

"Of course." As Dawson said this he wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and kissed her gently on the mouth. Buffy returned the kiss and wrapped her own arms around Dawson's neck.

"I hate to tear you two love birds apart, but as neither of you seems to be wondering why I'm here, I'll get straight to the point." Pacey paused for a few seconds to allow Buffy and Dawson to pull apart.

"And what point might that be?" Buffy asked.

"Willow." Pacey replied. "Where is she? I was supposed to meet her here ten minutes ago, and it's not like her to be late." Pacey had been dating Buffy's best friend Willow Rosenberg for three and a half months now, and as it was a major case of opposites attracting, everyone (including Pacey) was amazed that they had even lasted this long.

"I haven't seen her since I left the library at half six. Maybe she got caught up there." Buffy suggested.

"Maybe. But usually when she's stuck at the library during one of our dates she calls." It was common knowledge that Pacey fell in love way too easily, and that generally led to him worrying like crazy if his girlfriend was so much as a minute late for anything. Living on the Hellmouth didn't help much either.

Before she could come up with any more suggestions as to her best friends whereabouts, Buffy was pulling a stake out of her bag and heading towards a grave which a new born vampire was making its way out of. Thirty seconds and a bit of a struggle later, Buffy was back with the boys, and the stake was back in the bag.

"Why don't you go over to the school and see whether or not Willow's still there?" Dawson suggested.

"Well, I've got nothing to lose." Pacey quipped. 

"If she turns up here I'll tell her where you are." Buffy offered.

"Thanks. Oh, and can you tell that I'll meet her in the library?" Pacey asked, not really liking the idea of spending all evening wondering around Sunnydale looking for his girlfriend.

"Okay, Pacey." Buffy promised as Pacey turned and headed out the graveyard.

****************

Fifteen minutes later, Pacey was pushing open the heavy double doors of Sunnydale High School's dusty library. (Not to mention its very own Hellmouth.)

"Cordy!?" Pacey heard a familiar, worry stricken voice ask as he entered the library.

"Pacey actually." He corrected as he headed towards the large oak study table that was situated pretty much above the Hellmouth.

"You haven't seen Cordy any where have you?" Xander Harris asked as he emerged from behind the stacks.

"Nope. You don't happen to have Willow hidden behind there do you?" As Pacey asked this he peered over Xander's shoulder at the stacks.

"I thought she had I date with you. She left to get ready for it about just under an hour and a half ago."

"She didn't turn up. I saw Buffy and Dawson and they suggested that I looked here."

"So Will and Cordy are both missing. Now, call me crazy, but I'm gonna take a wild stab in the dark here and say, secret lesbian date." Xander smiled as he started to get a picture of his girlfriend Cordelia Chase (Cordy), and best friend Willow (Will), as a couple.

"Not meaning to burst your fantasy bubble here Xand my man, but Willow and Cordelia are barely even friends, let alone lesbian lovers." Pacey pointed out.

"That's what they want us to think! And you're forgetting that Cordy and I used to argue like hell before we got it together." Xander reminded his friend.

"As good a point as that is, I still don't by the secret date theory."

"Secret _lesbian_ date." Xander corrected.

"Whatever. It's only the truth in your perverted little mind, my friend, and you know it." Pacey was too worried about his girlfriend's (and friend's) disappearance to start using it as an excuse to fantasize.

"So you explain their disappearance. 'Cause I've been flicking through these stupid books for the past three quarters of an hour just to help pass the time whilst I wait for Cordy to come and take over Oz watch." As Xander said this the werewolf in the cage at the far end of the library jumped up and started to bark ferociously.

"And that's an other thing." Xander said as he and Pacey glanced at the cage. "He goes to sleep for like half an hour at a time, and then wakes up and acts like that for about five minutes before going to sleep again." Sure enough, five minutes later Oz was fast asleep on the floor.

"Do you think we should call Giles or Bessie or someone?" Pacey asked as he and Xander sat down at the study table. 

"Giles is exhausted from Oz watch last night, but Bessie should be in. I'll just go phone her." Xander got up and went over to the phone.

Just as he was about to dial, it rang. 

"Hello." Xander said as he put the phone to his ear.

"Xander, is that you?" Asked whoever was at the other end.

"It sure is. Is that Bessie?" He asked.

At hearing this, Pacey looked over at Xander. Okay, she was a watcher, and it wasn't that late, but with her slayer (Andie McPhee) getting over the flu, and a baby and teenage sister to look after, what the hell was Bessie Potter doing phoning the library at nine twenty at night? Unless…

"When did you last see her?" Xander asked down the phone, confirming Pacey's suspicions. Joey was missing too.

Ten minutes later Xander had hung up the phone and was sitting back down with Pacey.

"So Joey's also AWOL." Pacey stated when Xander had sat down.

"Unfortunately. She rode across the creek to Dawson's house at about seven o'clock, and Bessie hasn't seen her since." Xander explained.

"And now Dawson's out on patrol with Buffy, and has been since, like, half seven." Pacey filled in.

"Exactly. So Joey should have been home about two hours ago, and Bessie has phoned everyone she can think of, but no luck." As Xander filled Pacey in on the details of their friend's disappearing act, Oz woke up and started to go wild once again.

"I think he's looking at us." Pacey said with a hint of nervousness in his voice as he looked over at the hungry werewolf in the cage.

"He's not looking at us," Xander realized as he followed Oz's angry stare. "He's looking at the Hellmouth!"

As Xander said this, he and Pacey looked at each other and knew that they were thinking the same thing.

Then, as Oz leapt at the cage door, the two boys both said;

"Oh, no! Not again!"

***************

You've probably already guessed what they mean by "Not again!", but to find out if you're right, and to see if anything _does_ happen between Dawson and Buffy, keep coming back to the website to see if the next chapter of Hellmouth Creek is on it yet. (That is, if I've written it yet!)

Bye guys, luv, Drama Queen.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer

I did not create the following characters or places: Dawson, Pacey, The Bronze, Giles, The Ice House, Buffy,

Oh, screw it! I didn't create any of it. (Unless you count the plot!)

Enjoy the story, luv Dramaqueen.

Hellmouth Creek

(BtVS and Dawson's Creek Xover.)

Chapter 2

At lunch the next day everyone in "The Scooby Gang" who hadn't disappeared were gathered in the library. (With the exception of Angel of course, on account of the whole turning to dust in sunlight thang.)

"Again?!" the gang chorused as Xander and Pacey concluded their version of the previous nights events with their apocalypse theory.

"I can see why you came to that conclusion, but I don't want us to give up on the researching just yet." Giles said as he cleaned his glasses.

"What we need to try and figure out why it's only Joey, Willow and Cordelia who have gone missing." Bessie said. (Between them all, they had used TV and radio news broadcasts, newspapers and detective work to discover that there had been no other disappearances in Sunnydale in the last 24-hours.)

"Bessie's right." The now human Oz agreed.

"Thanks. One idea I came up with is that maybe it's to do with them being close to the slayer's." Bessie said, looking from Buffy to Andie.

"But Willow's the only one of the three who's closer to either of them than most of the rest of us." Andie's brother Jack pointed out. 

"Exactly, and Willow's also the only one who has her own supernatural talents, so then I thought of another, more ritualistic solution." Bessie continued.

"Virgins?" Giles asked.

"That's right. And this is where you boys come in." Bessie looked towards Xander and Pacey, and Joey's ex Jack.

"Okay, so me and Cordy haven't done anything more than make out. But I don't how far she got before we dated." Xander admitted, embarrassed.

"I didn't go out with Joey long enough for us to do anything, and her and Angel aren't stupid enough to do anything." Jack said, glancing briefly at Angel's ex-girlfriend Jen Lindley. _(In my twisted little mind, it was Jen who helped to discover that Angel+sex=Angelus, and now Joey is going out with the re-cursed Angel. -Dramaqueen.)_

"Will and I moved our relationship to the next step last week. Sorry Bessie." All eyes turned on Pacey briefly, and there was a short silence.

"What if there are two different demons at work here?" Buffy asked suddenly.

"It's a possibility. What makes you think that." Bessie asked her. 

"For each reason you came up with for the disappearances, none of them explained Oz's behavior, and Willow was always the odd one out as to whether they linked her, Cordelia and Joey." Buffy explained.

"You mean, maybe Joey and Cordelia going missing is down to one demon, and Willow going missing and Oz acting strangely is down to another?" Bessie asked.

"Possibly." Buffy replied. 

"This does seem to fit the circumstances a lot better than the end-of-the-world-yet-again theory." Giles put in.

"Hay!" Xander complained, though everyone ignored him.

"Witch and werewolf. That does make sense." Oz mused.

"If we are on the right tracks here, there are still three important questions that we need to answer before we can discover which demons are responsible." Giles waited until he was sure he had everyone's attention, then he continued.

"Firstly, why has Willow disappeared and not Oz? Secondly, why have Cordelia and Joey gone missing? And thirdly, out of all the mystical people in Sunnydale, why is it only Oz and Willow who have been effected by whatever is effecting them?" 

***************

"Why didn't anyone tell me all this last night?" Angel demanded once Buffy and Andie had told him about the occurrences of the previous night.

"By the time we realized that you didn't know about it, it was daylight, and we knew it would drive crazy not being able to do anything about it straight away." Andie informed him. 

At the end of the meeting that lunch time, Buffy and Andie agreed that they'd go to the mansion during patrol, (which they were going on together for safety in numbers, and because the others were at the library researching,) to inform Angel of what was going on.

"I'm going over to the library. If there's a chance I can help find Joey, I'm taking it." With that, Angel turned and ran out of the mansion.

"Where do we go from here?" Buffy asked Andie.

"The park. Even if we don't find any demons, we might at least be able able to stake a few vamps." Andie replied optimistically. 

The two slayers picked up their bags, and started to walk out of the mansion.

But, before they could leave, two figures emerged from within the shadows.

"Long time, no fight." One of the figures said in a familiar English accent.

"Spike and Drusilla. We should have guessed you two would be behind this." Buffy said as the vampires stepped towards her and Andie.

"Behind what?" Spike asked, mock innocently. 

"You know what." Andie accused, as her and Buffy pulled stakes out of their bags.

"I think they mean their friend Joey becoming one of us." Drusilla said in a near whisper.

"What!" Andie and Buffy demanded in unison.

"Oh, didn't you know? Little Joey Potter is now little dead Joey Potter." Spike put his arm around Drusilla's waist and the two of them glared at the slayers.

"What have you done to her?!" Buffy asked angrily, her stake aimed right at Spike's heart.

"They didn't do anything to me." Buffy and Andie spun around to see Joey and Angel standing behind them. 

"Joey!" Andie smiled as she saw her friend.

"Where did you find her?" Buffy asked Angel, her voice full of relieve.

"In my bed." He said, his features contorting into those of the demon inside him.

"Told you we weren't behind this." Spike said, as to Buffy and Andie's horror, Joey's features also turned into those of a vampire.

***************

"I'm no werewolf expert, but is he supposed to be asleep?" Angel had gotten to the library right towards the end of one of Oz's five-minute wild periods, and had been surprised to see the wolf fall asleep. 

_(No, you're not missing something. Angel really is here, and Angelus really was at the mansion. -Dramaqueen.)_

"That's the weird behavior thing Buffy and Andie mentioned." Xander explained as he went to get another book from the stacks.

"And he does this throughout the night?" Angel asked, looking towards the cage.

"Yeah. But think of it this way, he's quiet for the most the night." Xander pulled a heavy book from the stacks and took it to the study table.

For a while a silence fell over the library as its occupants looked through old books in an attempt to find out anything that may help them to recover their friends. (They weren't actually that bothered about getting Oz back to normal as they enjoyed the quiet. Besides, it reminded them of Oz throughout the other phases of moon.)

"Anya!" Xander said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What about her?" Asked Bessie, who had left Alexander with a babysitter so that she could help at the library for a couple of hours.

"She could have something to do with this. She did used to be a demon after all, and it was Cordy who made the wish that lead to her becoming human." Xander smiled proudly as the looks on everyone's faces confirmed that for once he had said something useful.

"I so appreciate you bringing that up. Not." All eyes turned to the double doors, which were swinging shut, and were surprised to see none other than Anya standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Jen asked Anya as the ex-demon walked towards the group.

"I just thought you'd be interested to know where your little witch friend and that bitch that made me have to stay in this hell hole is." Anya put her hand on her hip and stared at the group.

"I take it you mean Willow and Cordelia, and it's a Hell_mouth, _not a hell _hole_." Giles knew that he was being pedantic, but he didn't actually care.

"Whatever. Do you want to know were they or not?"

"We do." Pacey said quickly.

"They're at The Bronze, I just saw them there. Oh, and they're vampires."

***************

__

Is Anya lying? Is Angel really Angel or Angelus? Do you actually care? Or do you just wanna see if Buffy and Dawson sleep together?

No matter what you want to know, read the next chapter of Hellmouth Creek _to find it out. Ciao babes._


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer

At last I'm back! Sorry about the (major) delay guys. Anyway, I'm sure you won't be surprised to find out that I still haven't made up any of the places or characters in this story. Bye-eeee.

Hellmouth Creek

Chapter 3

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Xander demanded as what Anya had just said sank in.

"Please tell us that it is." Pacey begged, refusing to let himself believe that Willow was dead.

"It's a sick joke." Anya announced.

The Scooby Gang all stared at Anya, desperately hoping that she had meant what she'd just said.

"Really?" Xander asked hopefully.

"Of course not. I just said it because your little friend told me to." As Anya told them this, all eyes turned on Pacey.

"I didn't know she was gonna take it literally!" Pacey said defensively.

After that the room fell into a silence that was only broken when a few minutes later Oz woke up and howled as if somehow he knew what had happened to his friends.

***************

"Spike, I'm home!" Spike dropped the corpse he was draining to the floor as he heard the familiar, sexy (as far as he's concerned that is) voice of his lover entering the factory.

"Miss me?" Willow Rosenberg stepped towards Spike and they wrapped their arms around each other before kissing passionately. 

"Think we pulled it off earlier?" Willow asked once her and Spike had finally pulled apart.

"Sure we did Red. You were the spitting image of Dru." 

"Willow isn't the only one who pretended to be someone else you know!" Cordelia Chase reminded them as she entered the factory.

"Yeah, whatever. You made a great Angelus. Now will you please leave us alone?" Spike gave Cordelia one of his 'get the hell out of here' looks.

"How come Joey didn't have to get all disguised anyway?" Cordy ignored Spike and refused to move until she got an answer.

"Because she didn't. Now bugger off before I tear off a table leg and stick it in your heart! Capiche?" Spike glared at Cordelia who was nervously glancing at the old table a few meters behind Spike and Willow.

"Okay, okay! I'll go hunt." Cordelia turned on her heal and stormed out.

"Now where were we?" Spike asked Willow as they wrapped their arms even tighter around each other, and then resumed their passionate kiss.

***************

"Thank God you're all here!" Buffy exclaimed as her and Andie ran through the double doors that led to the library.

The two slayers stopped in their tracks as they saw how upset their friends were. Then they saw Angelus.

"What the _hell _is he doing here?" Andie demanded to know, pulling her stake out of her pocket and aiming it towards Angel's heart.

Angel quickly took the stake from Andie's hand. 

"You know what I'm doing here. My girlfriend's missing!" He reminded her.

"The girlfriend you killed you mean!" Buffy said angrily. 

"What?!" Angel demanded angrily. 

Everyone around the table stared at the slayers, unable to believe what they were hearing as the two girls explained to them the events at the mansion. Once they had, there was a brief silence.

"You say Angelus was at the mansion at about a quarter past seven?" Giles asked as he thought of something.

"Right." Buffy replied without taking her eyes off of Angel.

"Well Angel got here at twenty past. I know because I'd just looked at the clock. And there's no way he would have made it here in five minutes." Jen said, catching on to what Giles had been getting at.

"So whatever it was you saw at the mansion, it wasn't me." Angel put in.

Andie and Buffy looked from each other to Angel and back again, before silently agreeing to go along with the 'wasn't acctually Angelus' theory.

"Well in that case, we need to work out who, or what it was." Buffy said, as she went and sat on Dawson's lap.

"Do you think Joey could acctually of been someone else too?" Bessie asked, trying as hard as she could not to cry.

"I hope so." Angel told her.

"I can handle things here. Why don't you go home and get some sleep?" Giles suggested.

Bessie agreed, saying that the babysitter was costing her enough as it was, without her staying out all night. And besides, if what the slayers had seen at the mansion wasn't the real Joey, then her little sister might come home, or at least call, and Bessie didn't want to miss it. 

Once Bessie had left the group went back into research mode.

"It could have been some kind of glamour." Anya announced suddenly.

"Of course!" Giles said, just before Xander could demand to know what Anya was still doing there.

*************** 

"At least you got Spike! I'd rather have him as my Sire than Willow 'whatta geek' Rosenberg!" Cordelia whined for about the millionth time.

"Get over it Cordy. OK?" Joey glared at Cordelia for a second before changing the subject.

"I'm still hungry. Why don't we head over to the library and surprise the old gang?"

At this simple suggestion, Cordelia stopped whining and followed Joey in the direction of Sunnydle High. 

***************

"Huh?" Buffy asked once Giles (with Anya's help) had finished explaining about glamours.

"Basically, some of Spike and Dru's cronies could of performed a spell to make them look like Angelus and Joey." Dawson summerised for his girlfriend.

"Well you got the Angelus bit right." Everone turned to whoever had spoken, to discover Joey and Cordelia standing in the library doorway.

"Cordy!" Xander exclaimed, hurrying over to his girlfriend.

But, before he could get to her, Pacey got up and grabbed his friends arm.

"Man, she might not be safe." Pacey warned as Giles passed Xander a cross.

Reluctantly, Xander took it and helled it out in front of him. Immediately, Cordy and Joey stepped back.

Xander dropped the cross in shock and quickly made his way back to the table. 

Joey's features morphed into those of the vampire she now was, and she walked over to Angel.

"We can be together now Angelus. All it will take is one night together, and we can spend the rest of eternity driving fear into the hearts of everyone." 

"I'm not Angelus! And you're not Joey!" Angel said as he tried to convince himself that the girl in front of him was not the same one that he was in-love with.

"I may be dead but I haven't completely changed. And you know it." Joey stepped towards Angel, who proceeded to get up and step away from her.

As Oz woke up and started howling, Xander picked the cross back up and held it in front of him as he walked over to Cordy.

"Who did this to you? Tell me and I'll go turn them into dust!" Tears were rolling down Xander's cheeks now, but he didn't notice.

"Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want you to feel guilty about staking your best friend now. And besides, I really don't think Pacey would want you to turn his girlfriend to dust. Even if she has been sleeping with Spike since she was still actually human." Cordelia looked playfully between Xander and Pacey as they (and the others) cottoned on to who she meant.

"Maybe Willow is dead. But there's no-way she would cheat on me." Pacey told Cordelia.

"I thought she already had cheated on you." Joey said without taking her eyes off of Angel.

"Giving into years of sexual tension and making out a couple of times with one of your oldest and closest friends, even though you've been going out with someone else for a couple of months, just does not compare to having sex with one of your deadliest enemies when you've only just slept with the guy you're supposed to love!" Pacey exclaimed angrily.

"I think you'll find that Willow was sleeping with me long before she slept with you." As Spike entered the library, Andie and Buffy came to their senses, realising that they should be attacking and killing those 'un-cursed' vampires in the room, rather than sit there listening to them tourmenting old friends and trying to get back together with their boyfriends. 

Andie headed towards Joey, who was still trying to convince Angel that the real him was Angelus, and Buffy moved in the direction of Cordelia and Spike. Remembering that she had a bottle of holy water, Buffy reached into her pocket and was about to pull it out when she stopped dead.

"Hay Buff. Ya miss me? I see you've all met my fiancée." All eyes turned with shock and surprise on to the late Willow Rosenberg.

"What!" Pacey exclaimed in horror as Willow and Spike wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionatly.

"You know in all my years of being a demon, I never knew of a vampire, or any demon, get engaged to a mortal." Anya said pointlessly.

"She is not mortal. She isn't even Willow." Giles spoke up for the first time since Joey and Cordelia had arrived.

"Giles is right. She's not the same anymore. None of them are." Pacey tried to hide his tears as she looked at the demon residing in his late girlfriend's corpse.

"Come on Pacey, just because I've been seeing and sleeping with Spike ever since he kidnapped me and Xander, it doesn't mean I don't still care about you. It doesn't mean my feelings don't get hurt when you say that I'm not the same person anymore." Willow walked towards Pacey and the others."

"If Spike's engaged to Willow, why was he with Drusilla at the mansion?" Xander asked the question that had been on (pretty much) everyone's minds.

"Because he wasn't." To show what she meant by this, Willow turned her head to one side, flicked it back to face the front, and everyone gasped as they saw that Willow had now taken on Drusilla's appearance.

"She's not the only one who's learnt how to do that!" Cordelia exclaimed as she saw how much focus her Sire was getting. She did the same head movement that Will had done, only her appearance turned into that of Angel. Or, to be more precise, Angelus.

"Told you. Joey and Cordelia are vampires, and what Buffy and Andie saw was down to a glamour." Anya suddenly came out with.

"Well done you." Jen said sarcastically.

"Look, I know this may not be the best of times, but I've got a couple of questions which I really want answered." Jack told the group.

"What are they?" Jen asked him just as Giles was about to do the same.

"Firstly, what's all this got to do with Oz's erratic behaviour?"

"Well the book we got the glamour spell out of did say 'the strong magicks could effect some demons and demon type creatures such as werewolves and windigos.' Or something." Spike quoted.

"Ok. Secondly I want to know why Andie and Buffy have seem to forgotten that they're supposed to be staking these vamps?"

"I can answer that one brother dearest." Andie said, dropping her stake and walking away from Joey.

"Oh let me tell them. Please?" Buffy walked towards Andie and placed her stake on the table when she was near enough.

"We could show them together." Andie suggested.

"Ok. On the count of three." Buffy agreed.

"1…2…3"

To the surprise of everyone but the soulless vampires, Andie's and Buffy's features contorted into those of vampires!

***************

__

Yes!!!!! It's finished! I know it's kind of a cop-out ending, but I don't care! It's done, fineto, complete!!!! 


End file.
